


I Hope You Never Forget (Like A Tattoo)

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason thought that maybe he was a little jealous. It was natural after all if he, maybe, went a little crazy seeing someone else's mark on Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope You Never Forget (Like A Tattoo)

\---

Jason thought that maybe he was a little jealous. It was natural after all if he, maybe, went a little crazy seeing someone else's mark on Tim. 

Sometimes it could be just a bruise or a scrape but there were other times, more often than either liked to admit, that there were scars left behind as a permanent reminder of the too-slow-soo-slow that had tumbled through Jason's mind as they patrolled together. And yet there were other times, when some girl at one of Bruce's many events that would leave a smudge of lipstick on Tim's cheek as they smiled for their moment on camera with one of Gotham's more notable celebrities, as much as Jason knew Tim hated it he hated seeing someone else leave a mark on Tim's skin. 

So maybe Jason did go a little crazy, but then again, he'd never been one of the most sane individuals to begin with. Because he may have allowed that touch, that mark for a few moments but strangers had no business toughing what didn't belong to them, they had no business touching Jason's Tim. 

So he would cover their marks with ones of his own, fucking Tim hard enough to leave bruises on pale skin and biting at Tim's pale neck, his mind screaming mine, mine, mine as the smaller boy gasped and moaned his name. 

Maybe Jason was a little jealous, but Tim wasn't about to complain, he liked to leave his own marks on Jason after all. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sum 41 'King Of Contradiction'
> 
> "I hope you burn like a cigarette in ashes  
> as your head comes down and crashes  
> your throat pours blood from slashes  
> and I hope you never forget like a tattoo of regret  
> this time, this time"


End file.
